malik uncover
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: tea and joy are taken and yugi ucovers the secret about malik
1. Chapter 1

joey p.o.v

"hey i wonder what yugi has to show us?" tea said. "it sounded pretty important for him to call me at this time." i walked further down the street before saying "well it better be because i am going to go see my siter sarenity later and i dont want to be late" tea shook her head then kept on walking. they walked in silence for the rest of the time before they reached the shop. yugi ran down the stairs and told them to go up stairs with him.

yugi p.o.v

i pulled out the mallenium and placed it on the desk for them to see what is was. "what is it?"tea asked confused. i grabbed out a piece of paper and said "it is called the mellenium puzzle and its from a egyptian pharaoh that lived hundreds of years ago. "wow thats worth heeps" joey said. "i am not selling it joey" i said. tea walked over to the bed a sat down as i put the puzzle away and joey said "well i have to go see sarenity" me and tea waved bye as he went down the stairs. tea got up from the bed and said "well i am going to go to i will see you at school" i said my goodbye before i walked over to the table and put the mellenium puzzle back in the draw and then walked down the staits to go and talk to my grandfather.

Joey p.o.v

"i might aswell go and get something for her at the flower shop" i said to myself as i walked up to the shop. just before i enter a man in a white lab coat walked up to me. "what do you want?" i asked as he turned to me. "its your sister" the man said. "what has happened to her?" i asked as i let go of the handle. "i will explain on the way." the man said as he pointed to his white van parked across the street. i ran over to the van with the man and then jumped in the back. but when i did three men jumped at me and grabbed my arms while on of them bound them behind my back. "what are you doing!" i yelled as i kicked and stuggled.

tea p.o.v

i was walking down the street from yugis grandfathers shop when a white van stopped right in front of me and then the door shot open and i was pulled inside and shoved against the wall with a big fat hand over my mouth. i bit the mans hand ans when he moved his hand from my mouth i spat on the ground and then the man said "you bitch" as he grabbed my arms and the other man put tape over my mouth. i kicked and fussed as the van sped down the street and then turned a sharp corner and i slammed into the wall and then a man grabbed my hair and pulled me back up and then shoved me against the wall and turned back around then the van suddenly stopped and then the door shot opedn again and i was pulled out and there i saw joey get pulled out of a identical white van. "tea!" joey called out but all i could do was a muffled sound because of the tape.

normal p.o.v

they were shoved into the abandoned warehouse where they saw malik tied to a chair. joey said to tea "hey its that naboo guy" the man behind them shoved them and then tied them to the chirs beside malik. joey and tea sat there while they tied there hands and legs to the chairs and then they over heard a convostion between a man that had taken them and another man. "we have the two you requested" the man said "yes good job" the other man said and then the men walked away and they sat in silence except the occasional footsteps that were close by. and then a man in a cloak came over to them and started to go through teas bag and took her phone out and she did a muffled scream and then the man looked through her phone and found a number and showed it to her and then called it.

yugi p.o.v

i was cleaning the puzzle when the phone rang so i ran down the stairs and answerd it. "hello tea" i said and then i was shocked to her the voice of a male and all the man said was "bring the mellenium puzzle to the abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. if you dont then your friends will pay dealy." then the man hung up and i dropped the phone and ran up stairs and grabbed the mellenium puzzle and his deck and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Maliks p.o.v

2 men cam into the room and grabbed the back of my chair and then dragged him out of the room and down the hall. "what are you doing?" i shouted as act til we out of the out of earshot and then they untied me and then i turned around and said to the men "you bastards you could have come sooner" i walked over to the high backed chair and sat down "sorry my lord but we were preparing for the boys arrival" i got up from the high backed chair and shouted "well next time do it faster!" the men bowed and said "yes my lord"

normal p.o.v

yugi was walking down the streets of the district of town where the abondon warehouses are then he noticed a van sitting out side of one. "that must be it?" i said as i walked closer to the warehouse and then i noticed two men were standing at the door in robed the covered there face. "what do you want runt?" one of the men said as i stopped before the men. "you know why. where is my friends" i said unafraid of the men that thought they were intimiting. the men laughed and then one of them turned and opened the door enough for him to fit through and then the other man said "you have to wait here for him to come back" then the man took his post again.

"master the boy has arrived" the guard said and then malik looked up from his deck and then said "wheres my robe?" a man ran out from no where with his master robe and then he handed it to malik and then bowed and then he walked away. malik put the robe on and covered his face well and then he said to the guard "escort him in" the guard bowed and said "yes my lord as you wish." then the guard walked out.

yugi p.o.v

i was waiting for the man to come back and when i was about to asked the man that was still out with me the door shot open and the man said "my master will see you now" i followed the man inside and through a series of doors and then into a big room and there noticed a highbacked chair with a man in a robe with the mellenium staff symbol on the hood part. "wheres my friends." i said. the man on the chair laughed and then he said "you will get to see them as soon as you hand over the mellenium puzzle." i looked at the mellienium puzzle that dangled at my neck. "i will make a propersision" i said. "and what would that propersision be?" the man asked and then i looked at the puzzle once more before saying "i will duel you and if i win i get to keep the mellenium puzzle and you set my friends free or if u win i have to give the mellenium puzzle to you but you still have to set my friends free." the man thought for a moment and then said "you have a deal." the man nodded and then walked over to one of hismen and then whispered in his ear and then the man that he whispered too nodded and walked off and then he whispered to another mana and he also walked off.

"joey, tea!" i shouted as they got dragged out of a room and then they were shoved against the wall and then i activated my duel disc and then i walked over to a large space where the man was staing and then he also activated his duel disc and i offered him the first draw. he draw his first card and then he playes 2 face downs and then a monster facedown. "my turn" i said i draw and then played pot of greed and the draw 2 more cards and then i summoned dark magician in attack mode but before i attacked i played 2 facedowns and then i attack and he played mirror force then i played something that inflicts the damage on to his life points then i also used my other face down to destroy all his card on his side of the field and then i played a trap card from my hand that stopped him from placing any card down for the next 4 turns. "your turn" i said smuggly.

the man draw and that is all he could do and theni summoned summon skull and then attacked with both and the the duel was over so fast because there combined attack power was 5000 and he only had 3500 life points. "thats that i win." i said and then i walked over to joey and tristan who were now untied and rubbing there wrists. "noce" joey said. "lets get out of here" i said "i don't trust these people to keep there word." we bagan to walk out of the room when tea turned to me and said "they have malik" i looked over what did they do with him" tea looked at the ground and said "they took him out of the room." i turned to the men and then said "wheres malik?" the men looked up and there master said "he was freed because we already bargined with the person we wanted."

we walked out of the warehouse and then down the street and then i noticed that men were walking out and two if them jumped into the van "run!" i said quietly "but not until we reach this corner." when we reached the corner i looked back and made sure they couldn't see us run and then we ran and didnt stop til we reached an alley way and then we ran down there and waited for the men to go by.

after the men went by we ran out and then we took a shortcut to the shop. "grandpa!" i shouted as we ran down the street to the shop. "what?" grandpa asked. "we need to hid" i said puffing from the run. "what? why?" grandpa asked curiously and stunned. "there are men after me and my friends and they could be here any minute." i said clearing my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

after yugi and his grand father had taken everything including all the cards and other stuff. they ran outside and down the street and into a car the was waiting for them. "whats going on yugi?" his grandfather asked him.

"tea, and jeoy were taken hostage by someone" yugi said "they wanted to get there hands on the mellenium puzzle but i won the duel and we got to go but they still want it so thats why we have to leave town now"

the car drove down the street and past the shop when a white van pulled up out the front of it and yugi tea joey and yugo grandpa ducked. "what do they want?" the driver asked.

"this" yugi said as he got up from the floor and sat on the couch and then showed him the mellenium puzzle "its the mellenium puzzle one of the mellenium items the were used thousands of years ago in ancient eygpt."

the driver had no clue what yugi was on about so tea dumbed it down for him and said "its an ancient treasure worth lots of money"

"ohh okay and they want it?" the driver asked as he sped up and stopped out the front of some one elses house.

"yes" jeoy said as trisran ran out of the house and jumped into the back of the car and then sped off down the street and round a sharp corner and then stopped.

xxxx

the five of them were driven out of town to a deserted farm where they met with seto kiba who was sheltering them in the farm while he sorts the stuff out. "are you guys alright?" seto asked as they got out of the car and grabbed there luggage and dumped it on the ground.

"yeah we are alright" joey said walking into the house without looking around to notice that some one was coming out to collect there things and then he collided with the man. "shit! sorry!"

"no its not a problem it is my fault for not looking where i was going" the man said bowing and then side stepping joey and then walking down the steps of the varandah and grabbed there bags and walked up.

the driver called out "i am leaving now kiba. Do you want to take me back to town?" seto kiba shook his and end the driver nodded. "okay i will come back in a couple of hours with supplies and then i will pick you up."

"okay but i also need you to check out the grandpa's shop!" seto called out as the driver started the engine and roared of down the driveway.

xxxx

after joey, tea, tristan, yugi and his grandfather were settled seto asked "what the hell is going on?" seto sat down on the couch opposite them and then looked at them one by one. "so?"

"well. it starts off" tea said "me and joey were taking captive by these men and yugi had to duel the leader"

"and he won" joey added in.

"and when we left the men tried to follow us but we took a shortcut and made it to the shop and leave before they showed up." tea continued

"okay and how long do you think they will look for you?" seto asked puzzled.

"we don't know" yugi said "it could be months we have no clue"


	4. Chapter 4

"Seto" Mokuba said running in to the room "There is someone at the door." Seto got up and then walked out of the room without saying a word.

Mokuba walked out of the room but before he fully walked out he said "You might want to go in the other room."

"Why?" Tea asked looking at Mokuba who had a worried look on his face.

"Because Seto signaled me to hide" Mokuba said "so I suggest you do the same."

xxxx

They all got up from the couches as soon as they heard Seto walking down the hallway towards the room they were in. "It's just me and my brother here" Seto said walking into the room "so what makes you think that yugi and his friends are here."

"Shh" Yugi's grandpa said putting a finger to his lips.

"We went to the game shop that Yugi's grandfather owns and no one is there" the mystery man said.

"Why are they looking for you?" Tea asked whispering in Yugi's ear. Yugi shrugged and then looked at everyone who was looking at him.

"What?" he whispered moving so that they could all he what the mysterious person was saying.

"So why are you and your brother here?" the man asked.

"Because I thought I take a holiday" Seto said "Is that a crime?" The man shook his head. "I think it is time for you to leave now." Seto escorted the man out of the room "If I see yugi I will let you know but till then get out I want to get back to my holiday."

xxxx

Seto walked back into the room after he made sure that man was gone. "You can come out now the man's gone." Seto said "So you got any idea who that was?" Yugi shook his head and then looked at the others who also shook their heads. "That was one of those rare hunters"

"Why was he looking for us?" Tea asked.

"I can answer that" Yugi said "They work for Marik" They all looked at Yugi who was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed "They collect all the rare cards they can so they can give the rarest to Marik so he can try and beat me and anyone with Mallenium items" They all looked at the Mellenium Puzzle that was hanging from Yugi's neck.

"So they want that?" Joey asked "Why?

"Because it contains the spirit of Yami an ancient Pharaoh that existed five thousand years ago." Yugi said "this puzzle contains his spirit and all the powers he had."

"So basically we aren't safe in one place for long" Tristan said. Yugi nodded and then looked at the roof.

"As long as I am around no harm will befall you" Yugi said "and that is a promise that I will not break" They all looked at yugi who was angry. "Anyone that hurts my friends will have to deal with me"

"Yugi" Tea said getting up from the couch "We know that you will try and protect us but you can't protect us from everything.


End file.
